Corridors
in White Corridor 159 ("Confidence and Paranoia")]] The city-sized JMC mining spaceship ''Red Dwarf'' has hundreds, if not thousands, of corridors connecting the various decks and chambers. Description The corridors are often labelled in Esperanto as well as English. In earlier series, the corridors were all a dull shade of grey, but other areas the boys frequent in later series were coloured differently, such as cream and red. The corridors are seen in every series, except Series VI and VII, when the Dwarfers are trapped on the shuttle Starbug. Like the different regions of the ship, the corridors come in all different shapes and sizes with bulk head doors, pipe work and vending machines, depending on the location, deck, and series. Areas not accessible by the corridors could be reached by the elevators, the Xpress Lifts or the bullet train. History In the early days, Dave Lister would often ride his space bike up and down the corridors instead of walking. (Series I) In the early days Cat used to go up and down the corridors marking his territory by spraying a scent on the walls. When Lister collapsed in White Corridor 159 due to an illness (the same location where Arnold Rimmer once failed to fix a faulty Drive Plate), Cat wasn't interested in helping since it was lunchtime. ("Confidence and Paranoia") When Rimmer once encountered Cat in the corridor, Rimmer demanded the creature stand aside for the ship's senior officer. Cat hisses and "looks big". After a showdown, the cowardly Rimmer ends up running away, pretending that Holly needs him for something, even after Holly says that he doesn't. ("Bodysnatcher") One of the two Rimmer holograms take advantage of doubling up the production times and making the most of the day by getting tasks done, one of which was directing the Skutters to re-paint the corridors different shades of gray. This was one of the flash points in the animosity between the two Rimmers. ("Me²") The gang were often forced to make their own entertainment, such as playing "junior angler", "table golf", "jousting in the corridors with french loaves", and "Durex condom volleyball". ("Timeslides") Due to the effects of a nearby White Hole, Rimmer and Kryten experienced some bizarre spatial anomalies in a corridor, where time was sped up on one side but slowed down on the other. ("White Hole") After being erased from the timeline, Lister used a severed hand from a dead version of himself to open a corridor door with a palm print identification lock to open it and escape The Inquisitor. ("The Inquisitor") When Starbug entered the gigantic, nanobot-reconstructed Red Dwarf, it was sucked into a ventilation fan. Emerging in a corridor which was rapidly contracting, the 'bug had its rear section ripped off, then its mid-section. As Red Dwarf returned to normal size, the cockpit of the 'bug crashed into one of the cargo bays. The gang escaped before it exploded. (Back in the Red) When approached by the Grim Reaper in a flaming corridor, Rimmer kicked him in the balls and ran off. ("Only the Good...") When a flood occurred in the Holly Room, drowning Holly's databanks, Rimmer was washed down the corridors at 80 knots per hour. (Back to Earth) Space Corps Directive 175 stated that here should be no running in the corridors. Rimmer noted this when Kryten went to fetch some clothing for a naked Irene Edgington. ("Entangled") Lister got into a love triangle with two artificially intelligent vending machines in nearby corridors. ("Dear Dave") Gallery Botanical_Gardens_Sign.jpg|Intersection corridor (Series I) Kryten cleaning.png|Kryten cleaning the Corridor (Series II) RD Corridor season 3.png|Corridor (Series III) RD corridor season 4.png|Red Dwarf Corridor (Series IV) Corridor Hex.png|Red Dwarf Corridor (Series V) RD season 8 Corridor.png|Corridor (Series VIII) Lister-Vending-Machine.jpg|Dave Lister with Dispenser 23 (Series X) Quantum crystals entangled.jpg|Cat and Kryten in a corridor in Series X B-Deck-Fathers&Suns.jpg|Pree leaves B Deck in a state of disrepair Shaft14-berated.jpg|Arnold Rimmer gets into an argument with Shaft 14 (Series XI) OfficerRimmerOfficersCorridor.jpg|Rimmer installs his own self-moving corridors ("Officer Rimmer") RimmerMonster2.jpg|The Rimmer Monster stalks the corridors ("Officer Rimmer", Series XI) MCorp-7.jpg|Rimmer and Lister in a corridor performing maintenance ("M-Corp", Series XII) A_Deck.jpg|Lister and Cat on A Deck near their sleeping quarters ("Skipper", Series XII) RD-comms-array-series-xii.jpg|A corridor comms array (Series XII)Website of Matthew Clark, chief graphic designer for Series XII. Behind the Scenes ("Waiting for God")]] * The higher level galleries and catwalks above the studio were some times used as the more industrial corridors and walkways shots.The Making of Red Dwarf References Category:Places Category:Red Dwarf Locations Category:Series I Category:Series II Category:Series III Category:Series IV Category:Series V Category:Series VIII Category:Back to Earth Category:Series X Category:Series XI Category:Series XII